What In The Name Of God Is That Italy?
by ShadeFireDragon
Summary: So, Germany is at home one day, when Italy comes in holding a Pokemon! What happens after that? Everyone blames England. Only, did he actually do it?
1. The Awesome Dog Of Death (Chapter 1)

"Ve~ Germany!"

"What is it Italy—- What in the name of god is that?!"

"Isn't it so cute? Ve~" Italy was holding a small, brown, four legged creature. It had a bushy tail, with the tip a beige color, the same color with its big fluffy collar.

"Eevee!" It said. Italy beamed. "Hello Eevee!"

"Don't name the thing Italy! Put it down so I can shoot it! What if it's a secret weapon that England made to get back at us for slamming a star into his head back in World War II?!"

"Eh?! Don't shoot him Germany! Look at his eyes!" Italy shoved the Eevee into the Germanic nation's eyes, making him hesitate.

The eyes were so flipping cute, that it could melt all of the polar snow caps in under a second.

This reminded Germany about global warming making him stop hesitating.

He grabbed Eevee, and tried to yank it away from Italy. Surprisingly, Italy held strong. The poor Eevee was in the middle of a tug a war.

"What's going on here? Oh, hello Italy, Germany. Is that…?" Japan came to the rescue.

"You know what this thing is Japan?" Germany sighed.

"Yes. That is a Pokemon, named Eevee. It's from a video game series called Pokemon."

"A video game?! What's it doing in real life then?! I have a feeling this is England's fault…" muttered Germany.

"Oh, that reminds me," said Japan. "There are two other Pokémon outside as well."

"What, more of them?" Germany sighed once more. What was his life coming too?

"Ve~ Let's go!" cheered Italy, Japan following close behind, with a hesitant Germany.

Outside of Germany's house, were, as Japan said, two more Pokémon. One was tall and humanoid looking. He had red armor and a red helmet, with razor sharp blades protruding from the helmet, forearm, and stomach.

Another was one that looked like a hyena. He had gray fur, with black fur running down its spine. It seemed to like antagonizing the other one, but that other one pretended that it didn't notice it.

"That's a Bisharp," Japan pointed to the humanoid one, before pointing to the hyena. "And that is Mightyena."

"Bisharp evolves from Pawniard. It's the Sword Blade Pokemon, and is a Steel and Dark Type."

"Mightyena evolves from Poochyena. "It's the Bite Pokemon, and is a Dark Type."

"Ve~! What's Eevee like?" asked Italy. Eevee cheered. "Eevee!"

"Ah, Eevee is in its base evolution. It is the Evolution Pokemon, and is a Normal Type," replied Japan. "I suppose Eevee suits you quite well."

"So… these, 'Pokemon', are meant for us," asked Germany, eyeing Mightyena, who growled in return.

"I suppose so," said Japan. "Italy has Eevee, you have Mightyena, and I have Bisharp."

Germany stared at Mightyena, with the Pokemon staring back. Tension grew between them, causing Italy and Eevee to back away, and Japan and Bisharp watching nervously.

Finally, Mightyena yipped, and Germany patted the Pokemon's head. "I'm still not quite sure what is going on, but I believe we'll get along fine until this whole problem is fixed."

"This does beg the question: Why is it that there are Pokemon in the real world?" Japan asked out loud, sighing as the tension evaporated.

"HEY! WEST! THE AWESOME PRUSSIA HAS-- Hey! What was that for?!" Prussia came charging in from the bushes. Acting instinctively, Germany kicked him in the face, causing the country to fall.

"Oh. Sorry brother, but now is not the time," said Germany, helping his brother up.

"It's alright West! The awesome Prussia can handle anything! Anyway, check this out!" Prussia put two fingers in his mouth, and gave a high pitch whistle.

Out of the same bush, came a Pokemon on all fours. He was mainly black, with a orange snout that led to a orange underbelly. It had two curved horns on its head, and three white bands on it's back, neck, and ankles.

"Check him out! Isn't he awesome?! Almost as awesome as me! I named him as the Awesome Dog of Death! Awesome for short," said Prussia. Gilbird, who was on his head, turned away, pouting.

"That is a Houndoom, Prussia. He evolved from Houndour, and is the Dark Pokemon. He is also a Dark Type Pokemon," informed Japan.

"Oh. Well, the Awesome Dog of Death sounds way more awesome! Ain't that right Awesome?" The mentioned Pokemon gave a bark of approval, before noticing Mightyena.

The Houndoom and Mightyena seemed to hit right off, as they started talking to each other. Bisharp watched attentively nearby, while Eevee ran around Bisharp's legs.

Getting a bit annoyed, Bisharp lifted Eevee gently, and plopped him on his head, away from the massive blade, and started to walk around, Eevee enjoying the ride.

For what seemed to be the millionth time today, Germany sighed. "I'm going to have to have a word with England…"

 **AN: Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! And for those who read "The Countries and Their Heroes", well, I dunno. I'll update that whenever I have an idea. Or when you guys give me an idea. Until then, here you go!**

 **Japan gets Bisharp because of their similarities. I feel like both of them are more of those kind of people who stay at the back, observing. Also, the blades people! Japan with his katana, and Bisharp with his blades! And Bisharp is based on a samurai! C'mon!**

 **Germany and Mightyena. Okay, wasn't sure about this one. I feel like Mightyena's presence is kind of a leader. Maybe. I just wanted either Germany or Prussia to get either Mightyena or Houndoom. Because they match each other. I guess. Idk :p**

 **Italy and Eevee. I can't think of a better pair. Both are somewhat weak, but have PLENTY of potential. And Eevee has an ability called "Run Away". Yep…**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


	2. NOSE DIVE! (Chapter 2)

America, was eating a cheeseburger. What else did you think he was going to be doing?

As he was eating it, he felt his phone ringing. Curious, he got out his ringing phone and held it to his ear.

"Wassup! The hero is here!" yelled America. A weird gibberish sound came out of the phone. America beamed. "Hey, Tony! What's going on?"

More gibberish. America nodded. "I gotta come down to the basement? ...Well, yeah, technically, it is my basement, not just your secret evil lair dude."

He turned off the phone, and stuffed the rest of his cheeseburger into his mouth. Going out of his room, he went to the stairs leading down, and opened the next door over.

Kicking it down, he yelled, "Ge gero kag come!" What he meant to say was "The hero has come!", but it came out weird because of the cheeseburger in his mouth.

Tony, unfazed, kept typing on his computer. When he was done, he turned to America, holding a big red button.

"Uh, Kowey?" America swallowed. "Uh, Tony? Don't tell me that button is going to let you control the universe or something."

Tony spoke some more. America grew confused. "Wait, since when did you play Pokemon?"

"*%*%" said Tony.

"Dude! How dare you steal my secret stash of Pokemon games!"

"What?! You deleted my save file?! That's just not right man!" groaned America.

Ignoring America, Tony went to press the button. America screamed, "NO DUDE THAT'S NOT GOOD BECAUSE USUALLY THERE'S A WORLD APOCALYPSE AND STUFF WHEN YOU PRESS BIG RED BUTTONS!!!!"

Tony pressed the button. Nothing happened. America sighed. "Dude, that was scary. Well, not that scary. The hero is never scared! Forget what I said earlier."

"Anyway," America patted Tony on the back, before heading back. "All that yelling made me hungry again! I'm going back to McDonalds. No one ever said anything about getting lunch twice! Haha!"

Tony watched America laugh as he went out the door. Grabbing his soda, Tony's eyes showed mayhem as he slurped up the soda.

"...Fun."

Meanwhile, America stepped outside, when he heard something strange. "Huh?" America thought out loud.

It seemed to be coming from the roof. Looking up, America saw something swooping down in front of him.

The bird like creature raised its head and let out a loud caw, spreading it's red wings. America gaped at it for a few seconds, before cheering.

"Freaking sweet! I got myself a Braviary! Man, Tony is freaking amazing! Let's ride Braviary! Wait, no! Nickname! Brave! Yeah, so original!"

America hopped onto Brave. It screeched, and flapped its wings, soaring through the clouds.

The country pumped his arms in the air, unafraid of falling. "Hahaha!"

* * *

England sighed. Here he was, at his home, sipping his nice hot cup of coffee, on his comfortable sofa. And he also had some homemade biscuits next to him. Splendid.

Sadly, nothing good always lasts. As he took a sip, someone bumped into his back, causing him to spill out his tea.

"What the…!" England cursed every curse he knew, before turning around. "Look, France, next time you scare me again, I swear I will--!"

Behind him was not France. It was a strange humanoid creature. Above it's hip was green, while everything below was white. It also had green blades coming out of it's forearm.

"..." England stayed silent, not sure what to take of this.

Sure, he's heard of Pokemon. Even played it a couple of times. So yes, he knew that this was Gallade. The Gallade stared back at him unnerved.

England coughed. "So, um… What brings you here?"

Gallade stayed silent. His stare started to make England uncomfortable. He motioned to his biscuits. "Would… you care for some biscuits? I made them myself."

He glanced at the biscuit. Then, his eyes glowed. So did one of the biscuits. It floated to his hand, before he gave a small chew.

Almost instantly, the Pokemon gave a slight frown, and spat it out. When he was done, he went back to staring at England.

England frowned. "What do you want me to do? Battle you or something?" Gallade shrugged. Suddenly, a loud sound came from outside.

The country sighed. So much for a nice day. With Gallade following him, England opened the door.

What was outside left him in slight shock. Up in the sky, was America. He was riding precariously on a Braviary, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"YEAH!!! LET'S GO! GIVE ME A LOOP!" The Braviary did a loop. Somehow, America didn't fall off. "WHOO HOO! Hey, we're here! NOSE DIVE BRAVE!"

The avian Pokemon gave a loud caw, before doing a 90 degree nosedive. Just before it hit the ground, it slowed down, before coming to a stop.

America hopped off, unfazed. "Yo, Iggy! Check out my Braviary man! Ain't he sick! Hey, you got a Pokemon too?"

"What?" asked England, just realizing that Gallade was there. "Oh, no, you got it wrong America. Gallade just appeared all of a second while I was having tea."

"Hey, accept the Gallade dude! Besides, he acts just like you man."

"What?!" yelled England. "This guy hasn't even said a word to me! And when he tried my scones, he blatantly hated it! He spat it out!"

America nodded, "Yep, just like you."

"Why you…!" England started chasing America, the other country, laughing. Gallade looked towards the Braviary.

Braviary tilted it's head, and Gallade shrugged.

"My my," said a voice. "I never knew you were into boys Angleterre."

England turned his head, and saw his eternal rival, France. America laughed. "Yo, France!"

"Huh? The hell are you talking about France?" asked England. France swept back his hair. "Well, considering you were chasing Amerique, I assumed you were trying to get him to have sex with you."

"Whoa, you like me Iggy? That's just weird," shivered America.

"What?! No!" England said frantically.

"I'm certain of what I saw Angleterre," winked France. "Don't worry; I won't tell anyone. Maybe."

"That's it you're both dead!" said England. He got out his star wand.

"Oh, is this a fight? The hero won't lose! Hahaha!" America cracked his knuckles.

"While I will not lose to a fight, I propose a different way of battling," said France, getting out a rose.

"What?" asked England.

Behind him came a bunny. It had brown fur, with the tip of its ears being cream colored, along with its eyebrows, feet, and wrists.

"I have a Pokemon as well. And quite the beautiful one at that," said a proud France.

"That's a Lopunny!" said America. "Man, I only really remembered that one because it's eyebrows are big like Iggy's!"

"Don't you talk bad about my eyebrows!" yelled England. "Tch. Gallade!"

Surprisingly, Gallade instantly came over, Braviary flying in front of America.

"Alright, let's get this Pokémon battle over with!" said England. "There's a nice cup of tea waiting for me back in my house, and I wish to finish it before it gets cold!" Gallade shrugged.

"Your tea is going to have to wait for me to win! Besides, tea is stupid. Coffee is way better," said America. Brave cawed in approval.

"Please," said France. "This Pokemon battle will only prove how amazing Lopunny is."

"Let's do this!"

 **AN: Well this was fun to write.**

 **So, I only actually intended to do the part where America sees Tony press the red button. But it was too short, so I added France, England, and America ready to duke it out.**

 **By the way, the red button converged the world of Pokemon and Hetalia together. How to fix this, well… you'll have to read on to find out.**

 **Or wait for me to upload a new chapter. There's that too XD**

 **England and Gallade. So, um, yeah. Gallade is a Fighting and Psychic Type Pokemon. I felt the Psychic Type could resemble England's magic. And Gardevoir is a Fairy Type, and Gallade is related to Gardevoir, so yeet.**

 **America and Braviary. I really didn't know what else to pick XD I mean, Braviary is the Valiant Pokemon. And has red and blue feathers. Not sure about if they have white feathers, but c'mon. A pair in the making :D**

 **France and Lopunny. This was quite interesting. I just chose the Pokemon that seemed to suit him the best. I also wanted a Pokemon that hasn't been chosen in other fanfics. So Lopunny it is.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed. See ya in the next chapter!**


	3. Don't mess with Russia (Chapter 3)

"Gallade, Close Combat!"

"Brave, Brave Bird! Wow, was that move made just for a Braviary or something?"

"Lopunny, Close Combat!"

The three Pokemon charged at each other. However, just at the last second, a orange blur came crashing down from the sky.

"Don't fight everyone!" said a cheery voice.

"Wait, is that…" said a fearful England. France was trembling, and America waved hi.

"Yo! Russia!" waved America. The Russian country smiled, riding an orange dragon. "Hello everyone!"

"Of course you have a Dragonite," muttered England. Russia turned to him, and smiled even more. "What was that?" Pure malevolent aura came out of Russia.

"N-nothing!" said England. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Actually, why are you all here?!"

America patted him on the back. "I wanted to show out my Braviary! The American spirit is even in Pokemon man!" Braviary cheers.

"Well, I just assumed that all of these Pokemon appearing was your fault, so I came to tease you," France flipped his hair again.

"I just wanted to show my new friend to all of my other friends! Oh, Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania got creatures as well."

"Really? Did all of the countries get a Pokemon?" asked France.

"Not sure if everyone. Latvia got a tiny fire lizard, Estonia got a walking egg, and Lithuania got a leaf dog," grinned Russia.

"So, they got a Charmander, Togepi, and Leafeon?" clarified France.

"No, they got a fire lizard, walking egg, and leaf dog." Russia's aura came back in full force.

England's phone started ringing. "What now?!" grumbled England. He put the phone to his ear. "This is England."

"Oi, England!" said a german voice. "Did you do this?!"

"W-what?!" sputtered England. "Why is everyone targeting me today?!"

"Because when something strange happens, it's always you. And I can't blame Romania because he's a vampire and can suck my blood, and I don't want that. Norway doesn't do these kinds of stuff. And you're the only other magic user we know," Germany listed off, before sighing.

"Look, we have strange creatures from one of Japan's games, so if you could fix it, that would be nice!" Germany ordered through the phone.

"It's not me, goddamnit!" England yelled back. "Just because my magic may seem weird to you, doesn't mean it's always me!"

Germany sighed. "Let's have a world meeting. We need to figure out what is happening. Bring the Pokemon." He hung up.

England rubbed his forehead. "Perhaps I should have kept the International Statute of Secrecy…" muttered England. "I wish I was back in that dungy castle. At least I didn't have to worry about other countries then…"

"What was that?" asked America.

"Nothing!" said England. "Anyway, Germany called. He said to come for a world meeting."

"That's good," smiled Russia. "I was getting lonely!"

The three other countries backed away, very slowly. Very slowly, in order not to die...

* * *

"Hello everyone!" waved Russia.

All of the countries were at a world meeting, in London, seeing as some of the countries were already in the general area.

"Alright, let's get to the matter at hand everyone," said Germany, coughing into his hand. "We must address--"

"Yo, check out Brave over here!" said America. Braviary cawed. Germany sighed.

"I-I'm here too…" said an unknown voice. Next to the invisible person was a polar bear, and a Pidgeot, who were somehow able to talk to each other.

"Who are you?" asked the polar bear, Kumajiro.

"Pidgeot," nodded the Pokemon.

"Pokemon originated from me, da-ze!" cheered Korea, a Cyndaquil next to him, making his back flames grow bigger as encouragement.

"Didn't Pokemon originate from Japan?" Taiwan sweatdropped, holding a Skitty, who meowed. "Skitty!"

"No, it's from me!" argued Korea.

"Please don't fight everyone!" panicked Japan. Hong Kong ignored his fellow Asian countries, petting a Drampa that was on his lap. The

China sighs. "Everyone is acting so immature today! I suppose it's because I AM the oldest country here." The Pokemon Mienshao pops up, holding cha siu bao. "Would anyone like some Chinese food?"

India and Egypt both sighed at the same time, a Chimchar, and a Lucario also sighing nearby. Greece was sleeping, with a Purrloin on his face, also sleeping.

"Don't want them," said England and France, who were arguing again. Lopunny and Gallade stood by watching. Lopunny was cheering France on, while Gallade stared at the two.

"My, my," grinned Russia, who suddenly appeared behind Lithuania, the mentioned Baltic flinching. "Everyone is so energetic ja?"

"Y-yes, Mr. Russia," said Lithuania. The country was then yanked away by Poland, who stood in front of Russia. "Stop, or I'll totally, like, make Warsaw your capital!"

A Jangmo-o stood next to him, glaring at Russia. The Russian Federation grinned, as Dragonite came behind Russia. "Really?"

"Eep!" cried Poland, and hid behind Lithuania.

"Mr. Russia, you are scaring them," said Estonia, who pushed up his glasses. On his lap was Togepi, who was eating some mochi.

Germany slammed his hands on the table. "EVERYONE!!!"

The room got quiet, all eyes on Germany. Even England and France stopped fighting. They all shuffled back to their seats.

Germany sighed. "I have no idea why this happens whenever we all meet up, but we must stop this! Besides we have a problem on our hands!"

Everyone looks at England. "Why is everyone looking at me?!" yelled England. "I didn't do anything!" Gallade patted England on the back, before giving him some tea. "Oh. Thank you."

They looked toward Romania, who was playing with Noibat. Sensing all of the attention on him, he raised an eyebrow. "While it would be cool, I don't have the magical power to do this."

They looked toward Norway. Baltoy was floating next to him. Norway shook his head. "Same as Romania."

With immense hesitation… they looked at Russia. Russia grinned, and they all shivered, before looking away.

"Well, anyway, we still need to figure out how this happened. Before that, we must first be enlightened about Pokemon. Japan?"

"Hai," said Japan, getting out of his seat.

"Wait wait wait," said Korea, also standing up. "Pokemon came from me, da-ze! So I should be explaining it!" Cyndaquil shouted "Quill!" next to him.

Vietnam hit him on the head with her paddle. "Now is not the time Korea." The pokemon Farfetch'd hit Cyndaquil on the head with its leek.

Japan got out a slide. "You see, there are more than 800 Pokemon in the Pokemon franchise, with seven regions to house them. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola. Each with their respective games, some having more than one."

"Ah, I do recall one of them being from moi! So remember me whenever you play Pokemon X or Y, yes?" France winked.

"In the game, dimensional travel has been done before. I recall there being many alternate worlds. The Unown World, the Ghost World, Interdream Zone, Mirror World, and Ultra Space," Japan continued.

Italy shivered. "Sounds scary!"

"So dimensional travel has been done before?" asked Germany. Japan nodded. "Yes, many times, in the games, shows, and movies."

Meanwhile, during this conversation, the Pokemon were silent in shock, just realizing that they weren't in their own world. Just now. Yep.

"Gallade," muttered Gallade. Houndoom nodded.

Jangmo-o sighed, and Togepi beamed, ignoring everything except his mochi. It was really good apparently.

"Some legendary Pokemon can open portals to other worlds, if I can recall," said Japan. "So perhaps one opened one, which sucked all of these Pokemon to our world?"

"That might be it," sighed China. "But even if they are legendary Pokemon, wouldn't they be limited to that of the game?"

"True," nodded Japan, before sighing. "Which leads us back to square one."

Everyone sighed. "If anyone has any idea of what's going on, please speak up before I do it for you!" said Russia, getting out the Magic Pipe of Pain.

"Not the pipe Mr. Russia! Not the pipe!" screamed Latvia.

"Have mercy on our souls!" begged Lithuania. The two bowed in front of Russia. Leafeon and Charmander bowed with them, having learned the might of Russia before the meeting.

The big country smiled. "You will become one with me yes?"

"I will become one with you big brother!" cheered Belarus. Russia's face turned to that of fright. "No Belarus!"

A Mareanie looked at Russia's Dragonite with awe. It tried to tackle the dragon type, only for Dragonite to move out of the way, not wanting to be poisoned.

Russia and Dragonite proceeded to run around the conference room, Belarus and Mareanie chasing after them. No one stopped them, not wanting to die in the process.

Suddenly, everyone heard whistling. They turned to America, who was somehow able to whistle and eat a cheeseburger at the same time.

England sighed. "What is it America?"

"What?" laughed America. "It's nothing man! It totally wasn't my fault that there are Pokemon here man! I mean, that would be pretty weird, am I right?"

"So it was you huh…" said Hungary, bringing out her infamous frying pan.

"Really?" said Russia, holding up his pipe.

America laughed. "Nope! It was-- hey, China, what's with the frying pan? You gonna cook something on it?"

China hit America on the head with his wok. "It's a wok America!" Russia and Hungary joined in.

"How about we listen to what America has to say?" Germany sighed.

When they stopped beating up America, he had a large comical tower of bumps on his head. "Well, my cool friend Tony pressed a red button of doom, only it wasn't a red button of doom! Next thing I know, Brave was on my roof!"

"So, this Tony person, he's responsible for all this?" America nodded.

"See?! I didn't do anything! It was all America's friend's fault!" yelled England. France sighed. "We can't help it. You're just so easy to blame!"

"What does that mean huh?!" said England. They proceeded to fight again.

Germany sighed. "At least we're getting somewhere. America, go call Tony, and ask him to fix this!"

"You got it dude!" America brought up a computer out of nowhere, and opened it up. The countries all gathered around it, except for England and France. They're still fighting.

When the computer came to life, they saw a small humanoid grey creature, with big red eyes. It was eating a cheeseburger.

"Yo, Tony!" said America.

"Aah! An alien! It's gonna kill me! Germany, help!" Italy ran away from the screen, flapping a white flag. Italy's Eevee had somehow also gotten hold of a flag as well.

The alien swallowed before speaking something. America frowned. "Dude, you know that you gotta get your own cheeseburgers one day."

"Wait, you can understand that thing?!" exclaimed England. He and France were done fighting. America nodded. "Yeah! You can't?"

"People don't normally understand aliens America," deadpanned England. France snorted. "Well, people usually don't talk to the air Angleterre."

"I told you, I don't talk to the air! I talk to fairies! Norway, back me up! Romania!"

Norway ignored the island country, fiddling with his hairpin/phone. Romania looked away, whistling.

England proceeded to pout in the corner. He looked at the wall. "Only you can understand me Flying Mint Bunny…"

He kept staring at the wall, before jumping up. "That's right! I gotta believe myself! Thanks everyone!"

Everyone there, including the Pokemon, went and slapped their foreheads. Or if they didn't have hands, sweatdropped. France sighed.

"We're getting off topic. Tony, send the Pokemon back to their dimension!" ordered Germany.

Italy and Eevee was hiding behind him, flapping their trusty white flag. Germany turned around. "And what are you two doing? You have to stand for yourself one day!"

"Get away from potato bastard, Veneziano!" yelled Romano, dragging Italy away. "Be a man!" A smaller Eevee dragged the other Eevee away from Germany with Italy.

Spain sighed. "Romano, be nice to your brother."

"Shut up tomato bastard!" Romano yelled, until Spain gave him a tomato.

Sputtering, Romano took it, before nibbling on it, while muttering curses.

Tony shrugged, and said more gibberish. "What did he say America?" asked Germany.

America swallowed his cheeseburger. Wait, when did he get a cheeseburger? "He said 'I dunno. I didn't really think this out'."

"What?! So our worlds will forever be united?!" freaked out Romania.

Noibat chirped. Romania beamed. "Oh, well, that can't be too bad!"

"Not necessarily," said Tony.

"Wait, you know English?! Why didn't you start with that in the first place?!" yelled Taiwan.

"That is not important right now, lady Taiwan," mourned France. "What is more important is how is it that he talked in English instead of French?"

"That is totally not important!" argues Taiwan, before thinking about it for a second. "Although, it would be cool if he knew Mandarin Chinese…"

"Yeah!" agreed most of the Asian countries.

"We're getting off track again!" said a frustrated Germany. "Tony, tell us what you mean by 'not necessarily'!"

Tony then proceeded to say something in French and Mandarin Chinese.

Hong Kong and Japan were depressed somewhere, and Russia grinned while hefting his magic pipe, as they were the only Asian countries whose main language wasn't really Mandarin Chinese.

Germany sighed. "Seriously… can't we get anything done in these meetings?! Why does no one listen to me?!"

Italy plopped next to him. "I'll listen to you Germany! I'll always listen to you!"

Germany turned his head. "Italy…"

"Ve~!" smiles Italy.

That was when Spain thought it was a good idea to start riding on his Tauros, causing absolute mayhem. Somehow, Prussia and France had gotten on, and were throwing tomatoes at everyone.

For what seemed to be the millionth time today, Germany sighed, while dodging a tomato. Why was this his life?

 **AN: Poor Germany XD I feel bad for putting him through this.**

 **So! There were many countries at that meeting, all of them having a Pokemon. Which means I'm not going into depth for most of them. You can come to your own conclusions.**

 **Vietnam. I literally had no idea what Pokemon to give to Vietnam. It was fairly easy for everyone else except her. Goddamnit!**

 **In the end, I chose Farfetchd, because of its leek, and because Vietnam has a paddle. Yep.**

 **Oh, and Lithuania and Leafeon. I had already given Eevee to Italy, so in the end, Leafeon was the closest.**

 **I already knew which one to give to Estonia. Togepi. I mean, c'mon! Estonia takes care of the mochi forms of the countries, so I thought of the closest form to a mochi. An egg. So Togepi it is.**

 **Also, yes, I realize that Russia is only PARTLY of Asia. But it is mostly, so I say it counts.**

 **Okay, I think I got everything. Thank you for reading! Please review, and tell me how you think of this story! And if I missed anything.**

 **Please, I don't have any reviews yet… *cries***

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


	4. Pokemon Tournament! (Chapter 4)

**AN: Special thanks to trickster3696! They helped me out with this chapter. Go check them out! And if you have an idea, please tell me! I'm running out of ideas XD**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor Pokemon. They belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

Germany sighed. Italy looked at the country. "What is it Germany?"

"It's just..." Germany sighed again. "Italy?"

"Ve~?"

"Why is it that no one listens to me?"

"What do you mean Germany? I listen to you!"

"No it's just... I feel like no one takes me seriously unless I'm yelling at them. Why is that?"

"Well, you are pretty scary! In a good way! You look scary on the outside, but nice on the inside!" nodded Italy. Eevee chirped it's approval.

Japan popped up from out of nowhere. "I agree with Italy. When we first met, you were a bit frightening, to say the least. However, the more I got to know you, the more I realized that you are actually quite the nice person. I must apologize for that."

"It's quite alright Japan. And thank you. I suppose perhaps I should yell more to get everyone's attention..." Germany muttered. Italy paled. "You don't have to yell all the time Germany!"

It was too late. Germany slammed his hands onto the meeting table. The Bad Touch Trio and Tauros came to a stop. Everyone looked at him. Italy hid behind Japan.

Germany duly noticed that pretty much everyone was covered with tomatoes, even the Bad Touch Trio, except for Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Hungary and Austria. That was probably because Hungary somehow sent them flying back with her frying pan, and the Swiss shooting them before they got too close.

How that both worked, no one will ever know. Except for one specific human, typing on her computer...

"Tony!" Germany addressed the alien. On the other side, Tony took a loud sip from his soda. "I want you to think of ways to fix this whole mess! You got that?!" Tony nodded.

He pointed to the Bad Touch Trio. "And you three! Get off the bull, and stop throwing tomatoes at everyone! You're causing a mess!"

England, just realizing that his meeting room was completely ruined, fell to his hands and knees in despair, before starting to mutter nonsense.

"It's a Tauros, amigo..." muttered Spain, as they got off.

"Now," ordered Germany. "Until Tony finds a way to fix this, we'll have to keep ourselves occupied. We're obviously not getting anything done while we're in this meeting!"

"Occupied, huh?" smirked France. Everyone backed away from him.

"I know!" American yelled. "How about a Pokemon tournament?"

"So that's, like, a tournament, with Pokemon?" replied Poland. America nodded his head. "Yeah man! It's gonna be totally awesome!"

"I doubt it will be as awesome as me though," Prussia rolled his eyes, before drinking a swig of beer.

"Let's try it! It will be fun!" agreed Russia.

"I-I agree with Mr. Russia!" said the Baltic (Trembling) Trio.

England got rid of his depression. "I see why not. It will be better then whatever France has anyway." France snorted. "It's probably just an excuse for you not to look at your now destroyed meeting room."

"What was that?!" They started fighting again.

Some countries muttered their complaints, until Russia released his killing aura. Flinching, everyone nodded their agreements. The short fight between England and France ended, the two also muttering their agreements.

And so, with the power of the Russian Federation, the personifications of their respective countries were forced to battle it out in a Pokemon tournament.

* * *

"I have one tiny question," said China. The countries looked at him. "Where are we supposed to have this tournament?"

Russia smiled. "I have no idea! But you guys can figure it out, da?"

"Actually, yes," said England, getting out his star wand.

"What, you're going to teleport us to another planet?" snorted France.

"What makes you think I'm going to do that?! No, I have a basement."

"A basement isn't going to fit a Pokemon tournament Iggy," deadpanned America.

"Don't call me that America! Anyway, check this out." England gave the wand a wave. One of the tiles on the floor glowed, before opening up. The nearest country, who was Taiwan, looked down, and saw a ladder leading to infinite darkness.

"You sure this is safe?" Taiwan nervously.

"Oh, plenty," nodded England, before going down. Sighing, the other countries followed.

"This had better not kill us Angleterre! I would like to live for at least a few hundred more years, thank you very much," France shivered as he was climbing down.

After heading down the ladder for quite a while (it's a very long ladder), they were in an underground room. Not just any underground room however. It was... big.

The room had it's own indoor authentic looking sky, with moving clouds. Below, was a floor covered with grass. At the end of the room, was a huge lake. The entire room was four times the size of the meeting room, the lake being the size of said room.

The countries all made it down the ladder, their Pokemon either climbing, flying, etc., down to reach the floor. All of them looked in awe at how gigantic the place is.

"Ve~ It's so big! It's the size of Grandpa Rome's old house's living room!" chirped Italy. Romano narrowed his eyes while looking around, after reaching the end of the ladder. "Are you becoming blind Veneziano? It looks smaller than that."

"I really need to visit your grandfather's house one day Italy..." said Germany sweat dropping.

"What I want to know is HOW THE HELL DO YOU FIT THIS UNDER SOMETHING?!" yelled Turkey. His Sandile just did not care, laying down on top of the grass, before sleeping. Greece also decided it was the perfect time to doze off, his Purrloin right next to him.

"It took a bit of magic, and some help from Romania and Norway, and in the end, well, yes, it is quite big," said a proud England. "Everything here is fake, even the grass and lake. All created by magic."

"You see, this is a pocket dimension. The ladder from the meeting room is a chain from our world to this pocket dimension. I use this room on occasion to test some things out. It can change depending-"

"We don't need the speech Angleterre. Can we start the tournament now?" interrupted France, who was yawning.

"Iggy's speeches are totally boring," agreed America.

"Why does no one listen to me?!" yelled England.

"Don't we have a bit too much people?" added Japan. The countries looked around.

In all, there was Japan, Italy, Germany, America, England, France, China, Russia, Taiwan, Vietnam, Hong Kong, South Korea, Turkey, Greece, Egypt, India, Poland, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, Belarus, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Norway, Romania, Prussia, Hungary, Austria, South Italy, and Spain. In all, 30 countries. Way too much.

"Well, for one, I'm not joining this fight," said Switzerland, being the neutral country he is. Liechtenstein nodded, and stepped back with him.

"As much as I don't want to agree with Switzerland, I am also not joining. I see no point in this," scoffed Austria, stepping back.

"If Mr. Austria isn't joining, then I suppose I will not as well," said Hungary.

Egypt hefted Greece onto his back, and stepped back, before promptly dropping him on the ground. India sighed, before also stepping back. The Baltic (Trembling / Scaredy Cat) Trio stepped back hesitantly. Poland also stepped back when he saw Lithuania step back.

"What do you think we should do Vietnam?" Taiwan whispered into Vietnam's ear.

"U-um, I don't really want to join, so I think I'll pass," blushed Vietnam. This had them both step back, along with Hong Kong, Norway, and Romania, all three of them uninterested in this whole thing.

"What should we do Romano?" asked Italy.

"I think we should back out of this one," muttered Romano, before looking at Spain. "Oi! Tomato bastard!"

"Si, my lovely Romano?" asked Spain.

"Win this for me!" ordered Romano. Spain beamed. "You got it Romano!"

Russia looked at all those who stepped back, and grinned. "That's alright everyone. Though I wished at least Lithuania stayed, so I could beat his Pokemon to death~!" Lithuania hugged his Leafeon, both shivering.

In the end, only Germany, Japan, America, England, France, China, Russia, South Korea, Turkey, Belarus, Prussia, and Spain were left. "So all that's left is 12," counted Germany.

"Wouldn't this mean that there will have to be a three way battle at the end?" asked China nervously.

"That would make this all the more cooler! Let's do this dudes!" cheered America.

Belarus coughed. America sweat dropped. "And dudette."

Meanwhile, unnoticed, a voice sighed. "Why does everyone forget me? I guess I'll just watch this whole thing, seeing as even my own brother forgets me."

A Cubchoo and polar bear were nearby, both eating pancakes with maple syrup. The polar bear looked at the voice. "Who are you?"

The voice sighed again. 'I'm Canada."

* * *

 **AN: Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Again, special thanks to trickster3696! Trickster3696's idea was for the countries to have a Pokemon tournament. So here it is!**

 **While making the chapter, I realized that there were way to many countries in the meeting. So I decided to have some just not do it. I think it's fine, as it might not have been fair. What if I decided to pair Italy with Russia? So yeah.**

 **Also, some of the countries are just scaredy cats, so having them not join the tournament is just me writing them correctly...**

 **Hope you've enjoyed the chapter! If you have, please review the story, and tell me what you think! Until then, this is Dragon, signing out! Until next time!**


	5. Korea vs Turkey (Chapter 5)

**AN: Hello! I'm back!**

 **No, I'm not giving up on this story. Who do you think I am?**

 **Keep in mind that Germany, Japan, America, England, France, China, Russia, Korea, Turkey, Belarus, Prussia, and Spain are there.**

 **Oh, and Sealand makes a surprise entry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor Pokemon. Is 'nor' the right word? Should I just be using 'and'? IS MY ENGLISH BECOMING HORRIBLE?! Yeah, probably XD**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright then," started England. "How are we going to select who's going against who?"

France flipped his hair. "Why you are doing that, of course! Use that magic of yours, or whatever it is you do!"

"Oh hell no! Why don't you think of something for once, huh?!" yelled England. As usual, they started fighting.

As this was happening, China gathered the rest of the countries participating. He held up a jar with sticks in them.

"Here aru. Pick up a stick. Your stick should have a color at the end. Whoever has the same stick, with the same color, is your opponent aru!" he explained.

"Seems simple enough!" grinned Russia, picking up a stick. The end was the color blue. "So whoever gets blue gets to die, hm?"

England and France stopped fighting, and both picked up a stick with green at the end. France smirked. "I suppose it's time to settle this!"

"About time. It's been a couple of a hundred years," snorted England.

"I doubt it would end with a Pokemon battle…" muttered China, who got a red stick. Korea got pink.

America got one with blue. He smirked at Russia. "You're going down, commie!"

Russia smiled back. "I was about to say the same, you pig." The area got tense with the two superpowers glaring at each other.

Turkey got a pink ended stick. "What the hell of a kind of color is this, China?!"

"Hey!" China pouted. "Pink is a cute color!"

"Get ready to go down, da ze!" Korea said to Turkey. Sandile and Cyndaquil had a growling battle.

Belarus picked up an orange one, and so did Prussia. "Great," muttered Prussia. "I have to beat the obsessed Belarusian. So not awesome."

"What did you say?" Belarus glared at him. The Prussian backed away slowly as the girl got out her knife.

Spain got a black colored one, and so did Japan. And lastly, Germany got a red one.

"Then it's decided!" said England. "Now, who goes first?"

"Me, da ze!" cheered Korea. "After all, Pokemon was made in Korea!" Japan sighed.

"By the way, who is going to referee these battles?" asked Turkey.

"Well, I guess the ones that aren't- hey, where did Romano go?!" exclaimed Spain. All of the combatants looked around.

The countries that weren't participating seemed to have left. Well, except for Greece.

"Oi, Greece!" yelled Turkey. He grabbed the Greek's leg, and sumo flipped him. "Where the hell is everyone?!"

Greece opened his eyes slightly glaring at him. "They… all left. Poland wanted… everyone to… go to his house… and have a party."

"What?! Even Egypt! Now who's going to ref this thing?!" growled Turkey. Greece shrugged.

"Purrloin~!" said Greece's Pokemon. Greece smiled at Purrloin. "I think I'm… going to call you… Corporal Cat."

They both fell asleep.

"Aww," said a sad Russia. "I really wanted to show everyone how strong Mother Russia is!"

"I want to!" said Belarus. "And then we can become one after, right Big Brother?" Russia quickly shook his head.

"Don't worry everyone!" said a childish voice. "Because I'm here to save the day!"

"S-sealand?!" exclaimed England.

Appearing out of nowhere, was the Principality of Sealand, riding a Mudsdale. "Sealand is here!"

"... England, do you know that lost child?" asked France.

"Yeah, that's Sealand. I'm not quite sure why he is here, however..." muttered England.

"I'll host this Pokemon tournament!" cheered Sealand, standing on Mudsdale's back. "And when I do, you better recognize me as an official nation!"

"Alright, let's get this show on the road, da ze! C'mon, masked guy!" yelled Korea.

He and Turkey went to the middle of the grass area. The rest of the countries backed away, forming a circle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Italy sneezed. Romano looked up from eating a tomato. They were at Poland's party. The Polish country was wearing a dress, dancing.

"Something wrong Veneziano?" grunted Romano, taking a big bite out of his tomato. "You sad from leaving potato bastard or something?"

"Ve~, yes, but I think I lost one of my white flags!" whined Italy.

"Do you mass produce those things?" deadpanned Romano.

"Ve~, I got a whole suitcase filled with them, right here!" said Italy, a white suitcase appearing in his hands.

"What?! No! Give me that Veneziano! Why the hell do you even make so much of these things?!"

"No! Don't take away my white flags!"

"I'm taking away your white flags if I want to take your white flags! You're not going to stop me Veneziano!"

"HUG THERAPY!"

"WHAT?! NO! CHIGIIII!"

* * *

Spain snapped his head at a random direction. "I-is something wrong, Spain-san?" asked Japan.

"...I sense Romano in trouble," Spain said slowly.

"I am sure he is fine, Spain-san," Japan said frantically. "After all, he's in Poland-kun's party, yes? The other countries will protect him."

"Hmmm," thought Spain, before nodding. "I suppose..."

While, that was happening, Sealand held up a white flag. Germany narrowed his eyes. "Where did you get that from?"

"Hm? Oh, I found it while walking around with Wy and Seborga. Anyway!" he raised the flag. "This is a fight between Korea and Turkey! You win the other Pokemon fainting! You two jerks ready?!"

"Ready!" Korea pumped his fist in the air. Cyndaquil had the flames on its back grow bigger.

"You got it!" roared Turkey. Sandile kicked the grass beneath its feet

"Begin!" Sealand waved the white flag down.

"Quick Attack, da ze!" ordered Korea. The Fire Mouse Pokemon charged at Sandile with surprising speed.

"Sandile, Dig!" yelled Turkey. Sandile quickly dug into the ground.

"Hey! Stop ruining this room! You know how hard it is to remake this room when something or someone destroys it?!" groaned England.

Russia grinned, and placed his hand on England, causing the island country to flinch. "Maybe you shouldn't have us fight in this place next time, da?"

"Look out, da ze!" warned Korea. Cyndaquil could feel the ground underneath it quake, and jumped out of the way as Sandile popped right back up.

"Flame Wheel!" said Korea. Cyndaquil rolled itself up into a fiery ball, and charged at Sandile.

"Take it head on, Sandile!" ordered Turkey. The Pokemon couldn't do anything else, as it had somehow flew into the air from the miss of its Dig attack.

When Cyndaquil made contact with Sandile, Turkey smirked. "Now, use Bite!"

"Sand!" yelled Sandile. Its mouth glowed white, and bit hard onto Cyndaquil.

The two Pokemon landed on the ground. Sandile was quick to get up, but Cyndaquil took a bit more time to get up.

"How did you hurt Cyndaquil so much, da ze?!" asked South Korea.

"Simple," Japan answered. "Sandile is a Ground and Dark type. Fire type moves would not have much of an effect on it."

"While Bite and Flame Wheel have the same power level, 60, Flame Wheel would do less of an effect. Which is why Sandile took less time than Cyndaquil to get back up," finished Japan.

The two countries stared at Japan. "Wow, Japan," whistled Turkey. "Never knew that you were a Pokemon geek."

Japan stammered. "W-well, Pokemon has had a big impact on my people and culture. And it was originally made in my country…"

"No! Pokemon was made in my country, da ze! You have your facts wrong!" argued Korea. "Cyndaquill, let's hit Sandile with a Swift!"

"Cynda!" yelled Cyndaquil. Stars came flying at Sandile.

"Use Rock Tomb to block it!" ordered Turkey. Big pieces of rock came shooting from the ground in from of Sandile, causing the stars to collide with it.

"Now, attack with Rock Tomb!" Sandile had the rocks levitate, before flying quickly toward Cyndaquil.

"Quick Attack!" panicked Korea, but it was too late. The Rock Tomb hit Cyndaquil head on.

When the dust cleared, Cyndaquil was on its side, knocked out.

"Cyndaquil is knocked out!" declared Sealand, waving his newly found flag at Turkey's direction. "The winner is Sandile and the masked guy!"

"Who're you calling mask guy?!" yelled Turkey, while Sandile cheered.

"I lost, da ze…" whined South Korea. China patted him on the back. "Don't worry aru! You'll win next time! Here, how about some Chinese pastry treats, aru!"

South Korea grabbed one and stuffed it in his mouth. He then pointed at Turkey. "Yosh ow she re remack, ja chi!"

"The hell are you saying!" retorted Turkey. Korea swallowed. "You owe me a rematch, da ze!"

Meanwhile, England was on his knees, releasing a depressing aura. "Why… my poor experimental room…"

"I thought your experiment room was your dark basement?" asked France.

"That's my sac- I mean, occult room, you bloody frog…"

"What was that you were going to say, Angleterre?"

"Nothing! The hell are you talking about?! Your hearing is getting bad, I'd say!" England was back at full force. France flipped his hair. "Well, I say you're getting rusty at your own language then!"

"Oh, no, you are NOT insulting the Queen's language!"

America popped up, eating a cheeseburger. "English is English, not the Queen's language, Iggy."

"Don't call me that, and- oh, never mind! We're are fighting next, you and me, France!"

France grinned, a rose somehow in his mouth. "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"... The bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, anyway you want it to mean…" France winked.

China, apparently the only rational country here, slapped his forehead. "You can't have a Pokemon battle in a room that's still broken, aru! Silly westerners…"

* * *

 **AN: And there you have it! Wow, I really like this chapter.**

 **I hope the battle scene was good enough! I can't do battle scenes. I feel like they're too complicated for my brain… XD**

 **Anyway, yes Turkey won. Poor Korea. It was a bit obvious that Turkey won however, due to the type advantage, and battle experience.**

 **Because for those who don't know, Turkey is WAY older than Korea. The Ottoman Empire officially started somewhere in the 1400s. South Korea was formally established in 1948! So Korea is actually a pretty new country.**

 **So yeah, little fun facts :D I'ma dish this out here and there, maybe.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Because in the next one, it's going to be the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, versus the French Republic!**

 **Why did I use their formal names… idk… Anyway, see you in the next one!**


	6. England v France

**AN: Hello everyone.**

 **Let's get this started! Battle today, is England v France, aka, Gallade, v Lopunny!**

 **Oh, and so everyone knows, I don't do accents. I'll add foreign words here and there in the story, but other than that… meh. The next thing are Japanese honorifics. Sorry, not sorry, but they're here.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor Pokemon**

* * *

So, after England fixed the stage with his magic star wand, his battle with France was in session. Or was it?

"Wait!" interrupted America, as they were about to give their first orders.

"What is it this time, America?" glared England.

He held out a red Pokedex. "Check it out my dudes! Tony got me a Pokedex!"

"Your alien has enough time to get a machine from the Pokemon world, but not have enough time to figure out how to separate our dimensions?!" growled Germany.

"Nope! Now, let me check our Pokemon!" said America.

"Why do we need to that, aru?" asked China, taking a closer inspection of the Pokedex.

"Yeah, but what if they're different levels? If they're all at level 50 or something, then this would be more fair! I don't wanna pummel you guys if you're so weak!" America pointed out.

"I agree with America-san," Japan said out of nowhere.

"Hmph, I suppose. For once, I suppose you're being quite smart, aru…" China flipped his ponytail away from resting on his shoulder to his back.

"What's that supposed to mean, China?"

"He makes a good point, _mi_ _amigo_ ," Spain whispered. America pouted.

And so he did. Turkey's Sandile and Korea's Cyndaquil: level 27; Belarus's and America's Mareanie and Braviary: level 35; Prussia's Houndoom; Germany's Mightyena and Japan's Bisharp: level 25; Spain's Tauros: level 30; Dragonite, Gallade, and Lopunny; level 40. China's Mienshao was the highest level: 50.

"Huh. We're all over the place," realized England.

"Well? How do we solve this? While I think this whole tournament thing is pointless, it would be best to do it fairly," said Germany.

"And the hero comes to the rescue again!" cheered America. He pulled out brown sack from out of nowhere, and dumped out its contents.

Rare candies. Tons, and tons, of rare candies.

"Where did you even get all that?!" exclaimed Turkey.

"The hero never reveals his secrets, dude!" grinned America.

"Aww," whined Russia. "If our Pokemon are all at the same level, though, it would be harder for me to beat you into a pulp~!"

"L-let's just get our Pokemon at level 50…" stammered England.

"But what about me, da-ze…?" asked a sad Korea. "I already lost to Chicken, and Cyndaquil is fainted!"

"It's Turkey!" roared Turkey. "And if we ever find Revives or whatever, then you can do it then!"

"Yeah!" agreed China. "And you can cheer for me and Japan when it's our time to battle, aru!"

"Really?" asked Korea. China nodded. Korea grinned and pounced onto China, who started to stutter incoherently in shock. "Yay, _aniki_!" Russia looked on with unknown eyes.

Gallade, Lopunny, Dragonite, Braviary, Bisharp, Houndoom, Mightyena, and Tauros didn't change at all, since they were already in their final evolutions. They did quite like the extra strength, though. Mienshao ate no rare candies, seeing as it was already level 50.

Belarus's Mareanie evolved into Toxapex; Turkey's Sandile evolved into Krokorok. Sealand even leveled up his Mudsdale from its previous level of 31.

"Can we start now? I am tired of waiting," asked France, flipping his hair.

"That would be good," agreed Russia, grinning. He hefted his signature pipe. "I am excited to have Dragonite pummel your Pokemon to a bloody pulp when it's my turn~!

"Let's keep it to fainting," Germany reasoned. "England, France! You're up!"

"About time!" said England. He and France went to the middle of the grassy battlefield.

"Alright!" yelled Sealand. He stood on his Mudsdale, and raised the white flag that totally didn't belong to Italy in the air. "This is Jerk England versus France!"

"You'd better win, France!" cheered Spain. "If you don't win, I'm going to go into Spain's and Romano's tomato stash and pelt you! Kesese~!" Prussia added.

"You're so mean, Prussia~!"

"Kesese~!"

France looked at them with horrified faces.

"And begin!" Sealand cut the air in a downward motion with the flag.

"Lopunny, use Charm!" ordered France. The Lopunny gave a wink to England's Gallade, and a comical heart floated over to Gallade. Gallade gave Lopunny a strange stare.

"It's just like you to do that, you bloody frog! Gallade, are you alright?!" growled England. Gallade nodded, though it was a bit hesitant.

"Alright then!" England grinned. "Let's start strong! Use Psycho Cut!"

"Gal!" Gallade's forearms glowed a dangerous purple, before it roared, and sent it out at Lopunny.

"Defense Curl, Lopunny!" tried France. Lopunny got into a defensive position just as Psycho Cut hit it.

"Are you alright, Lopunny?" asked France. Lopunny nodded, eyes filling with determination. "Good! Now, use Dizzy Punch!"

"Lopun!" yelled Lopunny, as it landed Gallade with a punch. Gallade was flung a few feet away, but remained standing.

"Alright, Close Combat!" ordered England. Gallade started to rush to Lopunny, fists ready to pummel the Normal-Type Pokemon.

"Nope!" winked France. "I'm not letting that hit my poor _lapin_ get hurt after all! Lopunny, Quick Attack!"

Before Gallade could do anything, Lopunny had appeared before it with lightning speed, and tackled the Psychic Pokemon with its elbow.

"Tch!" said England before grinning. "Now you're even easier to hit! Gallade! Carry on with your Close Combat!"

Gallade glared at Lopunny with fierce eyes, and attacked the Pokemon with a barrage of its fists.

Lopunny was now hurt badly. France glared at America. "Why can't we used Potions or whatever they're called to heal our Pokemon?"

America shrugged. "I dunno. You could probably get them, since our two dimensions are together now, but you don't have any, so you wouldn't be able to use them anyway dude." He grinned and took a bite out of his cheeseburger (where did he get that?).

France looked at Sealand. "You wouldn't mind calling off the battle now, would you? Perhaps make it a draw?"

"Nope!" shrugged Sealand. "While I don't like seeing Jerk England winning, I got to uphold my reputation as not only a nation, but a referee, after all!"

"He's a nation? Never heard of him. Have you, _mi_ _amigo_?" Spain whispered to Prussia.

"Nope! But that's probably because I'm too awesome, and he's too unawesome!"

"Now's our chance, Gallade!" England roared. "Time to beat this frog once and for all! Use Close Combat, one more time!"

Gallade zoomed in for the kill. Lopunny braced for impact, when England realized that France had a smirk on his face.

"The bloody hell are you grinning about, you frog?" England glared at France. "I'm about to win this thing, and you're smirking?!"

"Lopunny!" ordered France, completely ignoring England. "Bounce!"

"What?!" said a shocked England. Lopunny squatted slightly, before releasing, flying high into the air.

Gallade, whose Close Combat had now missed by a long shot, looked up to see the now falling Pokemon. Lopunny straightened its legs, and slammed its legs onto Gallade's back, making the Pokémon crumple to the floor.

After landing on Gallade, Lopunny jumped off, and faced the lying Pokemon. "Gallade!" yelled England, worried. "Can you get up? C'mon Close Combat one more time! Gallade?"

Gallade did get up, but barely. It seemed to have trouble moving.

"Ah, Paralysis~!" grinned France, who now had a rose in his mouth (when was that there?). "Lopunny, let's end this battle. Dizzy Punch!"

Lopunny took a step toward the fallen Gallade, and knocked it out with a strong punch to the back.

Sealand raised his white flag. "Gallade is unable to battle! Jerk England loses, and France and his Lopunny wins!"

" _Merci_!" said France, winking at Sealand. The micronation shuddered, and got off of Mudsdale. "Mega Kick!"

"Eh?" France said, which was the only thing he was able to say, before Mudsdale sent the French Republic flying off into the side of the fake sky, destroying a part of it.

"Aw come on!" whined England. "I thought we could get away without the room being destroyed!"

"Well I guess you'll have to fix it then!" grinned Russia, patting England on his shoulder. England felt a strong shiver up his spine.

Suddenly, America's phone rang. The "Star Spangled Banner" could be heard blasting from it. "Oh. Look! Tony's calling!"

"Please tell me he's found out a way to separate our two worlds," groaned Germany, who hasn't talked in a while, only observing the battle along with Japan, Belarus, South Korea, and surprisingly, Turkey.

Though, South Korea was only quiet because he was sad when China pushed him off of his breasts, and then started whispering sweet nothings to Cyndaquil, and had sent silent glares at Turkey once in a while.

It seemed however, that Turkey would get to talk more, as a huge bag had teleported on top of him. "The hell?! What just happened?!" he exclaimed as he pulled himself out of there.

America beamed. "Hey! That's the package Tony was talking about! Open it up dude! What's inside?"

Turkey peeked in the bag. "Uh… let's see." He pulled out a strange spray bottle with colored liquid inside, and yellow shards. "Hey, aren't these those Potions?"

"Yes," nodded Japan. He pointed to the boxy spray bottle with blue liquid. "That is a max Potion. They replenish all of a Pokémon's HP." He pointed to the yellow shards. "Those are Revives. They revive your Pokemon."

"Yay, da-ze~!" Korea snatched the yellow shard out of Turkey's hand, and placed it in Cyndaquil's mouth. In an instant, Cyndaquil gave signs of being awake.

Korea gave a thumbs up to everyone. "Remember! Pokemon originated from Korea, da-ze! And that's why I know how to revive Pokemon!"

The other nations gave an anime sweat drops. Except Belarus, because she's too cool for that.

"So, who's going next, aru?" asked China, while England was healing Gallade.

"I'd like to fight!" grinned Spain. "Watching France and England battle has my soul fired up, almost like I'm bullfighting!"

"Since when did you start bullfight again? You must let me in on these secrets of yours, Spain!" France creeped close to Spain.

"No thank you!" said Spain, still grinning, only it seemed to be more thin. France got the message and backed away.

"So this means I'm fighting next as well," realized Japan. "Very well. Let us have a good battle, Spain-san."

Meanwhile, Sealand was pouting nearby, sitting on his Mudsdale. "Why isn't anyone talking to me? I'm a nation too!"

"Really? I've never heard of you. Are you a new nation?" said a voice.

"AH! Ghost!" panicked Sealand, looking around.

"Down here," answered the patient voice. Looking down from Mudsdale, Sealand could see someone materialize into view, holding a polar bear.

"Whoa! Hey, that's pretty cool!" grinned Sealand. He jumped off of Mudsdale. "Are you a micronation? Like me?"

"Oh, a micronation? No wonder I didn't know who you are. Sorry, but I only know nations," Canada scratched his head. "I'm Canada. I'm America's brother, but not a lot of people know that."

'Shoot!' thought Sealand, who was still grinning on the outside. 'I told him I'm a micronation!' "I'm Sealand! And one day, I'll be the most strongest nation in the world!"

"Hey, birdie!" yelled Prussia, walking over. Canada turned to Prussia. "Oh, Prussia! You were able to see me?"

"Course I did!" said Prussia, giving him a noogie. "You were just standing there after- ow! The heck is wrong with your bird?!"

"Oh! Pidgeot! He's not an enemy!" Canada ordered. Pidgeot stopped swarming Prussia, and settled for glaring at the chick that was sitting on Prussia's head.

"Hey! We're practically a trio!" grinned Prussia, slinging his arm around Canada, making the northern nation stammer incoherently.

"A trio? Wait, are you two actually micronations? Would you two like to join my micronations group? We're pushing for recognition and being in the G8!" Asked Sealand.

"Oh um… I'm already in the G8," Canada pointed to himself.

"And I used to be a nation… but I'm still here! Cuz I'm awesome! Kesese~!" laughed Prussia.

"He's East Germany now, apparently. So I suppose he's still a nation, or a part of a nation, anyway," explained Canada, now blushing slightly.

"Aww… wait, so how are we a trio again?" asked Sealand.

"Because we're all never noticed! It's fun, but still! Not a lot of nations talk to me since I'm now a disbanded nation; Birdie here is ignored since he can be invisible (which is pretty awesome, though, if you ask me) and looks a lot like America; and you, (what's your name again?), you're a micronation! No one pays attention to micronations!"

"That just made me feel bad," said Sealand.

"And we have pets too! And Pokemon! This is great!" Prussia grinned.

"Oh yeah," realized Canada. "We can use our Pokemon for traveling as well, can't we? Though I'm not sure about your Houndoom, Prussia…"

"That's alright! Unnoticed Trio, unite!"

~End~

 **AN: After a long time searching, I thought I'd have to create a trio for Sealand, Canada, and Prussia. But lo and behold, after countless hours (a few minutes) of searching, I found it! The Unnoticed Trio!**

 **I thought about making a trio for their Pokemon, but you can't really ride a Houndoom, can you? And... I dunno, honestly XD**

 **Thanks for reading! This took way too long to pump out, but here you go! See ya in the next chapter! -Dragon**


	7. Spain v Japan

**AN: Hello, welcome again to another chapter! It is I, Dragon! Mwahaha :)**

 **Idk, I'm feeling weird today :P I can be a villain for making y'all wait so long, right?**

 **Anyway, yes, here's another chapter. Huh. I'm also feeling pretty… unemotional today, or at least now that I'm writing. Strange. Aw well XP**

 **Just realized that Mienfoo evolves into Mienshao, at level 52. So I guess China's Mienshao is level 52 now. Or maybe not.**

 **I do remember Pokemon that are levels lower than they should be. For example, an evolved Pokemon, say a Graveler, can be level 21, despite how it should only be able to evolve at level 25. There's also Blue's Raticate. R.I.P. Blue's Raticate ;-;**

 **China's Mienshao is still going to be stuck at level 50 though. Sorry, Mienshao XP I guess you're just gonna have to stick underleveled, to make it fair to everyone else.**

 **There will be some swearing in this chapter. It's only from one person though, if that makes you feel better. (*cough cough* Romano *cough cough*)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Pokemon**

* * *

Once again, after England fixed the battlefield, it was time for a Pokemon battle. Specifically, Spain and Japan's battle.

"Are you ready, Japan?" grinned Spain. "We may be friends, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Japan nodded, albeit a bit nervous.

"Go get him, Spain!" yelled Prussia.

"You'd better win, Spain~!" cheered on France. Spain gave the two a thumbs up.

"Let's go Japan, da ze!" said Korea.

" _Jiā yóu_ , _Rìbĕn_!" China yelled, deciding to also cheer on his brother. Japan grinned at the support.

"Alrighty then!" chirped Sealand. He raised his stolen white flag. "Spain versus Japan! Begin!"

"Tauros!" said Spain, deciding to start off. "Let's end this quickly. Use Takedown!" Tauros roared, and charged at Japan's Bisharp.

"Bisharp," started Japan. "Iron Defense."

Bisharp's body seemed to harden into what seemed to be iron. As Tauros came close, the now highly defended Bisharp crossed its arms, blocking Tauros's horns. Bisharp still gained some damage, but it was less than it should be, thanks to Iron Defense.

"Now," commanded Japan. "while Tauros is close! Iron Head!"

"Sharp!" yelled Bisharp. The Pokemon slammed its head on the other Pokemon, making the attacked Pokemon stumble back.

"Night Slash!" ordered Japan. Bisharp's arm blades lit up in a light purple color, before sending the wave of energy at Tauros, damaging it further.

"Japan is really good at this…" muttered England.

"Well, I suppose it makes since, as Pokemon was created in his country," agreed Germany. He said the last part of the sentence quietly, so as to not let Korea hear. He didn't have to bother though, as Korea wasn't listening, cheering on Japan.

"Let's go~!" grinned Korea.

"C'mon Spain! You can do better than that!" encouraged Prussia.

"Show them what you can do!" agreed France.

"You're right!" agreed Spain. "Tauros! We're not losing, you hear me?!"

"Tauros!" roared the Pokemon. Tauros took a step forward toward Bisharp, eyes practically shining with wanting to fight. Bisharp stared back at the other.

"Is it me or is the room getting tense, aru…" China wondered out loud.

"On one hand, we have Spain, who's roaring to go. On the other, we have Japan, who is right now cool and collected, and hasn't really moved since the first exchange. I wonder what's going through his mind right now?" agreed England.

That was true. On the outside, Japan did look calm and collected, as he always did. Thing is, on the inside he was freaking out. He was actually in a Pokemon battle! If you looked closer at Japan, you could see a small smirk that came across his face, and a small widening of his eyes from his excitement.

Russia grinned, noticing Japan's excitement. "It seems someone is having fun!"

"Yeah! Spain looks as pumped as ever!" agreed America.

"You are mistaken, America…"

Finally, Japan made a move. "Use Night Slash again!" Bisharp nodded. The blades on its arms glowed a light purple, once more, before being thrown at Tauros at a fast speed.

"Dodge it!" ordered Spain. Tauros quickly side stepped to the right, and was able to dodge most of the attack, but was still hit. "It's okay! Use Leer, and then close the distance with Double Edge!"

Tauros leered at Bisharp, who looked more wary after that, but was able to shake it off a bit. However, Bisharp hesitated long enough for Tauros to charge and hit Bisharp head on.

"Bisharp!" yelled Japan in worry, his calm facade broken as his Pokemon fell on its knees. Bisharp shook its head, and shakingly stood, before nodding at its trainer. Japan sighed in relief. "Now I know how Ash and the other characters feel…"

"You okay Tauros?!" asked Spain. Japan looked up, and realized that Tauros was heavily damaged from all the recoil it took, and the earlier attacks.

"Give it up," warned Japan. "Your Tauros can't hold out for much longer."

Spain gave Japan a smirk. "You sure about that, amigo?" Spain and Tauros looked at each other. "Tauros! Use Rest!"

"Tauros!" roared Tauros. Its eyes slowly closed, and before everyone, fell asleep on the battlefield. All of Tauros' noticeable injuries faded almost instantly.

"Wait, dude, isn't it bad to sleep during a battle?" frowned America.

France shrugged. "Spain must have some kind of strategy… At least I hope so."

"Of course he has a strategy!" said Prussia. "This is Spain we're talking about! He won't just have his Pokemon sleep in the middle of nowhere… right?"

Japan decided to not let this opportunity go to waste. "Rest makes the user sleep for two turns. That should be enough. Bisharp! Iron Head!"

Bisharp charged at Tauros, and headbutted Tauros hard. It sent Tauros flying into one of the walls.

"My wall!" wailed England.

"Oh no, Tauros!" cried out Spain, before seeing Tauros's eyes flicker open.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

"Hey, tomato bastard!" yelled Romano, aka, South Italy.

Spain came to his side in an instant. "Yes, Romano? Is something wrong?"

They were both currently at Spain's house. This is normal, as Romano doesn't feel right in his grandfather, Roman Empire's, home. Of course, he visits time to time (especially around the time of Roman Empire's death), but he mostly chills at Spain's place.

To be more precise in which part of Spain's house they were in, they were in his backyard, in his tomato garden.

"Hell yeah, something's wrong! Take a look at this!" Romano pointed to one of the tomato plants. Taking a closer look, Spain widened his eyes.

Instead of being a tomato, it looked more like a… small acorn? Or more like a diamond. It had a blue top, and a sharp beige colored bottom.

And to even more of Spain's surprise, the blue acorn had spread to many of the tomato plants in the garden.

"Huh, this is strange," muttered Spain. "I wonder what this is?"

"More importantly, what if it spreads to the rest of the other plants?!" panicked Romano. "Then there would be no more tomatoes, only more of… whatever the fuck this is!"

Hearing crunches behind him, Spain saw a bull walking around curiously in the garden. Or at least what seemed to be a bull.

The bull had silver horns, and a dark brown mane around its neck. It had three gray bumps running down its face, and strangely, three tails sprouting from its behind.

"… Why hello there!" grinned Spain, turning around fully towards the strange bull. Whether it be strange or not, a bull always needs respect when talked to, or else they would kick you off towards who knows where. "My name is Spain! Pleasure to meet you!"

The bull gave him a confused look, before sniffing one of the blue acorns and eating it.

"Hey!" yelled Romano, getting the bull's attention. "I don't know what the fuck they are, but they're in my-our garden, so piss off! Me and the tomato bastard spent a hell of a long time growing this garden, so don't you just go eating our hard work?! Chigi!"

The bull glared at Romano, making the Italian country shiver. Suddenly, the bull charged.

"Romano!" Spain pulled out his giant battle axe, and swung the flat side to deflect the bull's horns. "Make a run for it! I'll hold it off!"

"Wait!" called out Romano, making Spain look back at him. Romano took a hesitant step towards the bull, as if to take a closer look. "This bull… it's a Tauros!"

"A Tauros?" repeated Spain. "Like the Pokemon?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" snapped Romano. He looked back at Spain. "I bet this is tea bastard's fault. He probably mashed the Pokemon universe into ours, or something."

Spain thought for a moment, before nodding, having no trouble holding off against Tauros. "Hmm… maybe~! Then that means…"

Romano looked around, before grabbing one of the blue acorn thingies. "Then it means this is a Chesto Berry! It cures sleep when held."

"Since when were you an expert on berries in Pokemon?"

"S-shut it, I have a garden in gen 7, okay?!"

They just remained in that awkward silence for a while, until Tauros gave out a roar, frustrated that Spain was so effortlessly blocking its attack, before backing off.

"Oh~? Are we done?" Spain rested his axe on his shoulders behind his head.

Tauros huft, and kicked one of its front hooves into the dirt, as if preparing to charge.

Spain sighed. "I didn't want to do this in me and little Romano's beautiful tomato garden, but oh well…" he pointed his axe back at the Tauros, and became prepared to deflect any attack the Tauros sent out.

"Who you calling little, bastard?!" Romano pointed his finger at Spain accusingly.

"You had better get out of here, Romano. Run to my house. I don't want you getting hurt," Romano was about to protest, before realizing the serious tone in his voice, and backing off.

"Fine!" Romano kicked a pebble, and ran into Spain's house nearby. "You'd better win, bastard!"

Spain grinned at the Tauros. "I haven't faced a bull in a while! Let's see if I still have it in me!"

Some time later…

"Romano! I'm back!" Spain opened the door to his house.

… Only to see an Eevee resting on Romano's lap, with Romano petting it affectionately.

"… Romano? Is that an-" before Spain could finish, a book was thrown in his face. "Oww! What was that for?"

"Screw you!" Romano yelled, blushing slightly from embarrassment. "This Eevee's mine now, okay?! At least until the tea bastard can fix this mess! Did you take care of the Tauros?"

"Yes, about that…"

"… What is it?"

"Good news or bad news?"

"Good news, I guess?"

"Well, good news is that I caught the Tauros!" grinned Spain, holding up a Pokeball triumphantly.

"Really?! Let me see!" Romano scrambled up, making the Eevee on his lap wake up, and protest at the sudden movement.

Snatching the Pokeball out of Spain's hand, Romano peered into said capturing device. Squinting, he could see the Tauros.

"Hey, that's pretty cool! I mean… not bad, I guess," said Romano, correcting himself. "So… what's the bad news?"

"… Our garden is destroyed."

* * *

"The Chesto berry Tauros ate earlier, before I fought it…" remembered Spain.

Tauros, who was now awake and fully rested, roared its delight. Bisharp stepped back hesitantly.

"A Chesto berry?" Japan raised an eyebrow. "Isn't this cheating, Spain-san? Or are we allowed to use items in a tournament?"

"Hey, it's not my fault Tauros ate the berry! It just showed up and ate one from our garden, before I captured it!" defended Spain, before smirking. "This works though. And since we have more than enough HP to spare, use Double Edge!"

Tauros roared, and charged at Bisharp recklessly. Slamming into Bisharp at full force, the receiving Pokemon was sent flying into the back wall, destroying a decent chunk of it.

"Not again!" groaned England.

"Bisharp!" called out Japan, worried. "Are you alright?"

Bisharp just flopped to the floor, spirals having replaced its eyes.

Sealand raised his white flag. "Bisharp is unable to battle! Spain wins!"

"Alright!" cheered Spain. He went and hugged Tauros. "You did great work, _amigo_!"

Japan sighed, before giving Spain a smile. "That was an excellent battle, Spain-san. I don't think I'd ever get that exhileration from doing the same battle inside a console."

Spain grinned. "Thanks, Japan!"

* * *

 **AN: And that's all, folks.**

 **Should Japan use honorifics for his Pokemon? I haven't seen Pokemon: Sun Moon (the show) in an English sub, so idk tbh :P**

 **Can I also just say that Pokemon: Sun Moon is honestly not that bad? I like it way more than the other Pokemon shows. Idk, the last episode of the first season, the one where Ash fights Misty, is beautifully animated, and gods, I loved it so much.**

 **Anyway, yes Spain wins the battle. Yes, I cheated a bit with the Chesto berry. Tauros still did have a chance because of its Rest, tho.**

 **Rest only makes the Pokemon using it sleep for two turns, so it wouldn't have changed much. Tauros just would have woken up a bit later, so ye…**

 **For y'all who don't know, bullfighting has been banned in Spain for a while now, which was what Spain was talking about in his flashback.**

 **And for those who wonder where he got that Pokeball from, just pretend that it was hiding behind a tomato vine, or something.**

 _Jiā yóu, Rìbĕn!_ = Good luck, Japan!

 _amigo_ = friend

 **Thanks for those who waited so long for this chapter! Thanks to everyone currently reading this! That means you :)**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow! Have a good day! See you in the next chapter!**

 **\- Dragon**


End file.
